liquid_wififandomcom-20200213-history
Stonecutters
STONECUTTERS Congratulations you have just been scammed and welcome to the stonecutters. Please complete the following initiation tasks to be accepted into our "cult": * 5 Storey Plunge of Memes * Crossing Western Australia * The Unblinking wifiEye * The Wreck of the Monorail * Paddling of the Swollen Wallet w/ Media Share Great, now you must recite the sacred oath: "And now by the sacred parchment, I swear if i reveal the secrets of the Stonecutters, may my wallet become empty and my viewing experience be cut down to a few frames. Excellent, now you must learn our sacred song: Who controls memes one by one? Who keeps Cam on Homer One? WE DO! WE DO! Who keeps Road Rage off the maps? Who keeps the plebs all under wraps? WE DO! WE DO! Who holds back the rocket car? Who made bob99__ a STAR? WE DO! WE DO! Who robs the streamer's appetite? Who rigs every streaming night? WE DO! WE DO! STONECUTTERS CLUB MEMEBERS THE CHOSEN ONE (NUMBER 0) - doot0 NUMBER 1 - LiquidWifi NUMBER 2 - votq NUMBER 3 - pheogia NUMBER 4 - ZoomieG NUMBER 5 - HailCrystals NUMBER 6 - DaMidget2000 NUMBER 7 - LaceyStripes NUMBER 8 - Riilu NUMBER 9 - Gilliganpants NUMBER 10 - washeyy NUMBER 11 - Raikou NUMBER 12 - Salyanz NUMBER 13 - Jorbs13 NUMBER 14 - Dave_The_Fade NUMBER 15 - MikamiHero NUMBER 16 - frazzle_dazzle1 NUMBER 22 - Swags_The_Dog NUMBER 23 - I_R_Shiny NUMBER 25 - Softman25 (HONORARY) NUMBER 26 - sassy_boi NUMBER 27 - theUpjohn NUMBER 28 - Proddy NUMBER 29 - Jel__ (HONORARY) NUMBER 30 - Paracusia (HONORARY) NUMBER 31 - hatchet_rave NUMBER 32 - fireproofnas NUMBER 33 - BoyManDog NUMBER 34 - Swal0t NUMBER 35 - Havel_The_Donk NUMBER 36 - YandereDev NUMBER 37 - xP3ndulum NUMBER 38 - SlyFrostPaw NUMBER 39 - moodyblues_ NUMBER 40 - wannabec NUMBER 41 - Sweetlew NUMBER 42 - Robinrola NUMBER 43 - CowPlant NUMBER 44 - Pinball_druid NUMBER 45 - papatulus NUMBER 46 - LordBeckitt NUMBER 47 - xeLTea NUMBER 48 - SanyaLitvyak NUMBER 49 - GuffMcGufferson NUMBER 50 - EnAppelsin NUMBER 51 - sky_queen3 NUMBER 52 - Avery_P_Jackson NUMBER 53 - Sprite_Knight NUMBER 54 - joestop2 NUMBER 55 - Andoryuu NUMBER 56 - felttipmarker NUMBER 57 - Spiffing NUMBER 58 - FlareyPwns2 NUMBER 59 - LegatusPhoenix NUMBER 60 - Rickypowh NUMBER 61 - YukiKusakabe NUMBER 62 - Traiths NUMBER 63 - Izin_ NUMBER 64 - Yennvious NUMBER 65 - JamesMuddy NUMBER 66 - Hanomamoru NUMBER 67 - bakaroons NUMBER 68 - Butlers NUMBER 69 - ShinyMagnezone NUMBER 70 - Dan NUMBER 71 - nsflpanda NUMBER 72 - CatChat NUMBER 73 - MEMESHIT3 NUMBER 74 - joshsport74 NUMBER 75 - TheDankDemon NUMBER 76 - Whitefire NUMBER 77 - tutelarfiber7 NUMBER 78 - BLUES4LIFE3 NUMBER 79 - suibom NUMBER 80 - SirSafish NUMBER 81 - backupjeannie NUMBER 82 - Leopardus_Emma NUMBER 83 - iZiRapidzz NUMBER 84 - GaleEmchild NUMBER 85 - micalica NUMBER 86 - Jacca NUMBER 87 - HuntingCaesar NUMBER 88 - Natopotato88 NUMBER 89 - MegaMatt NUMBER 90 - jymmyboi NUMBER 91 - rodgeX NUMBER 92 - firesky92 NUMBER 93 - WalrusDJD NUMBER 94 - Flobberworm4 NUMBER 95 - ItsTicker NUMBER 96 - NinJacob NUMBER 97 - Koaster97 NUMBER 98 - buffdrewery NUMBER 99 - bob99__ NUMBER 100 - KthRam NUMBER 101 - HavanaM NUMBER 102 - deadene NUMBER 103 - danniellax NUMBER 104 - KatLink NUMBER 105 - tocruns NUMBER 106 - kKaladin NUMBER 107 - Koopsis NUMBER 108 - OctopustheGreat NUMBER 109 - IWishToBeNormal NUMBER 110 - drstaplesv NUMBER 111 - rfcfanmatt NUMBER 112 - 愛子 (sssorrows) NUMBER 113 - zJug NUMBER 114 - Brockydogg NUMBER 115 - 115sparkles NUMBER 116 - plumorchard NUMBER 117 - Teslatony NUMBER 118 - duckntail NUMBER 119 - ChrisCrossTableTops NUMBER 120 - PSKirby NUMBER 121 - johnforshud NUMBER 123 - PopTartPony3 NUMBER 124 - Stonecutter124 NUMBER 125 - DeeVeeDees NUMBER 142 - MrBulldops42 NUMBER 149 - MrSpeedrun NUMBER 222 - LennonFire22 NUMBER 228 - Sandsh8rk NUMBER 239 - JacobTeamTwitch NUMBER 271 - SlayerHaydos NUMBER 333 - Informer3gg NUMBER 410 - Curtissimo41 NUMBER 420 - IgnobleCynic NUMBER 423 - Burr423 NUMBER 480 - killabynature480 NUMBER 592 - bg_character_592 NUMBER 634 - V3lo634 NUMBER 666 - Nightbot NUMBER 777 - CharizardMaster7 NUMBER 798 - KyleGS7 NUMBER 908 - Captain_Trentos NUMBER 972 - La_Lapin NUMBER 999 - Amalthes NUMBER 1000 - Dickhiskhan NUMBER 1001 - Craigelbagel001 NUMBER 1337 - ACLlive NUMBER 2000 - TomLH2000 NUMBER 2323 - Sman2323 NUMBER 2377 - DRyandixon NUMBER 6969 - Billy Herrington(ANIKI) NUMBER 8008 - Mia Khalifa NUMBER 9666 - ayaconda